A variety of electro-optical (EO) sensor systems are required to be operated at high magnification with a narrow field-of-view (NFOV) in order to detect and identify targets at long range. However, operators of such systems often complain of a resulting “soda straw” view or lack of situational awareness due to the very narrow field-of-view (e.g., less than 5°). Accordingly, it is often desirable to also provide access to a wide field-of-view (WFOV) mode. Conventional dual-FOV systems either require switching hardware that obscures the narrow field-of-view while the wide field-of-view is being viewed and vice versa, or an additional sensor, and sometimes additional optics, to simultaneously collect energy from both fields-of-view. Both solutions have associated drawbacks. The need to provide multiple sensors and multiple optical paths undesirably adds to the size, weight, power, and cost (often referred to as SWaP-C) metrics of the systems. In simultaneous dual sensor systems, significant bandwidth is required to maintain both full motion video “FMV” streams, potentially limiting the quality of said video and other system features. Switching between the wide field-of-view and the narrow field-of-view causes delay, particularly in systems that require manual switching, and at times causes loss of tracking on a target, requiring reacquisition, due to the narrow field-of-view being obscured while energy is being collected from the wide field-of-view.